


A Twins Intuition

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i wrote this because im always interested in the idea of the skywalker twins having dreams about eachother and being together in their dreams even before they know eachother . also luke is shown to have the ability to see into the future in esb so i was like what if he had a premonition dream about leia being in trouble before the events of a new hope</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Twins Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this because im always interested in the idea of the skywalker twins having dreams about eachother and being together in their dreams even before they know eachother . also luke is shown to have the ability to see into the future in esb so i was like what if he had a premonition dream about leia being in trouble before the events of a new hope

He knew he was dreaming , he always knew he was dreaming when he saw her because thats the only time he ever saw her . she had grown older since the last time they were together but he could still recognize her as being the little girl he used to play with in his dreams. the two of them were standing alone in a grand ballroom . He felt a little embarrassed to be standing there in only his farm clothes . Especially since the girl opposite him  was dressed so elegantly in a white lace dress adorned with pearls .

"My fathers been teaching me how to dance . for events such as balls and galas . would you like to dance with me ?" 

" I..I don't know how " he hesitated to take her outstretched hand .

"Thats okay just follow my lead."

she drew him closer and they danced and danced around the grand room in circles. Awkward at first but eventually they were almost gliding along the floor just laughing and soaking in each others company like the company of a long lost friend . They continued on this way until they became tired and their feet became sore . When it came to that point they sat down against the wall .With her head lazily resting on his shoulder and their hands intertwined everything felt so seren and peaceful until suddenly the rich reds and golds of the ballroom fell away and he was left standing in a cold dark room where the only thing he could see was the girl wringing in pain and the only sounds he could hear was her calling out to him .

" YOU HAVE TO HELP ME !"  " PLEASE HELP ME !"   repeated over and over along with the sounds of heavy mechanical breathing . 

" no leia !" "leia " " LEIA NO !" 

 with that he jolted awake in a blind panic with ragged breathing disturbed by how fast his dream turned into a nightmare. 

" who's leia ?" 

he hadn't even noticed that uncle Owen was even in the room until he had opened his mouth and turned on the bedside lamp which filled the room with a soft glow effectively chasing away the darkness of the dream . 

" what ?"

" I was walking by your room and heard you mumbling the name leia in you're sleep  so who is she ? is she a girl you know one of you're friends from tosche station possibly ? 

" no I don't know anyone named leia "

" oh ." Owens confusion only growing  " well are you okay you're all sweaty and you seemed pretty distressed .you were tossing and turning a lot before you finally woke up I was a little  worried that you would get caught in your blankets and just fall right off the bed "

 

"well that sure would've  woken me up but don't worry i'm fine now .. I guess . Its just that i had this terrible dream . In it i was dancing with this girl and all of sudden everything went dark and she was in pain and calling out for my help but I couldn't help her , I couldn't do anything." 

" Ok . well then you probably just a bad dream, you know how strange dreams can be . but its okay your awake now and your safe ." " good night Luke " 

" good night " 

 ...................................................................

he had almost put the whole incident out of his mind until he was watching the hologram with Ben.

" general kenobi , years ago you served you served my father in the clone wars ."  was all he heard from the young girl in the hologram when the realization hit him . 

" Leia! its her ! i just know it . "  he whispered only to himself low enough that Ben wouldn't hear.

 

 


End file.
